Definitions
by Silversun
Summary: AR fic...sets in London...Serena is on the hunt for Mr.Right...


Definitions: Ordinary.  
By: Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Rating: G-PG  
Standard disclaimer: Sailor Moon is a property of DIC Corp. and Naoko Takeshi, I do not own Sailor Moon, but this fanfiction  
is rightfully copyrighted to me.   
Author's Note: As some of you might recognise reading Definitions, it has the most peculiar similarities with Bridget Jones's   
Diary. I could not help this, since I was..and may be ..^^:; still am deeply affected by this movie/book. I hope that the   
writing will gradually differentiate in the future chapters. It is probably the most serious, and, yes, realistic series I have ever written. I hope you guys will enjoy this first chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
My best regards to you all,  
  
Email me,  
Please.  
Thank you,  
  
  
  
  
ordinary (adj)  
  
normal, commonplace, usual, regular, common, everyday, conventional, average, familiar, routine.  
antonym: out of the ordinary  
  
dull, trite, drab, dreary, predictable, stale, monotonous, boring, routine, commonplace  
antonym: extraordinary   
(© 1993-2001 Microsoft Encarta)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Definitions: Ordinary  
By Silver Sun  
Silversun80@hotmail.com  
  
Ordinary.  
  
Such word exists in the world, to describe me.  
  
"Anyone is special in some way, " I remember reading that from somewhere, and laughed about it.   
I have this theory you see. That people are like peaches, when you're idly walking down the aisle of fruit, not knowing which   
one to pick. The reddest ones would always catch your eyes, and even more, with the greenest ones. Then, there were big ones,   
small ones, funny shaped ones, they are either down at the very bottom, or on the very top, to the very left or to the very   
right. And yet…..no one would ever pay any notice to some, that are not red, not green, not big, not small, not in a   
noticeable position, and even to the stage where those peaches have became rotten, they will still rot in such ordinary way.   
  
I am an ordinary person. Nothing was special about me. Sometimes I wish I had done bad in school if not good. Sometimes I   
wish I was ugly, if not pretty. Sometimes I wish I was rude, if not polite. But no, I am just me, plain ordinary.  
  
I was the second child in an ordinary English family. My parents have both retired. Father goes to his bowling club every   
Sunday mornings, and mother spends most of her time at the local hairdresser's gossiping about. I have an older sister, Mina.   
Mina is small town a lawyer, she doesn't earn millions or such, but can still afford to go clubbing most Saturday nights. My   
younger brother, Samuel, attends at a small London college. And I, I work as a secretary in a small publishing company.  
  
I have an apartment, on the third floor, have a kitchen on my own, a living room, though tiny. I have a small fireplace, and   
a balcony. I don't have a cat, nor a dog, but I have a fish. I also have a neighbour, Mrs.Phillipes, an old lady, who owns   
five bloody cats, her air is so cat-ish, so very, that sometimes it's scary.  
  
There isn't much to say about my work life. My boss, Richard Kellington, is a rather cute chap, I doubt that he's single, but   
I make sure to flash him my brightest smile every time he walks pass…except when I'm eating something from behind the desk.   
Marie, the receptionist, shares the same "station" as I do. I get paid every Thursday, sometimes I get bonus, sometimes I   
don't.  
  
Weekdays I work, and on weekends, I go to the weekly "Meeting". The "Meeting" is probably what I look forward to the most. I   
meet up with a bunch of single girls, discuss self-help books, plot and plan "our future" relationships. Ray works five   
hundreds metres away from my apartment, she owns a small confectionary shop, is thirty three, though she'd never admit it,   
and of course, is single. Lita, is a tall brunette, divorced, thirty five, the oldest of us all, and is a bus driver. Ami, a   
doctor, is richer than all of us combined, but yes she shares all that life of a loyal singletondom. Mina, my own sister   
joins us sometimes, but she is the luckiest of all, she has a boyfriend. Though one would consider their relationship a   
strange one, on and off, off and on one, Mina'd never have to complain about her sex life. After all, why complain, we're all   
just a bunch of celibate, desperate women.   
  
Every second Sunday of the month, we have a family reunion tea. Family reunions are unhealthy business, I'd rather think. We   
sit around, do nothing, munch fatty biscuits, with no less fatty cottage cheese. Shelby, my mother's long time friend would   
come and join us, much to my great relief, because she keeps my mother occupied. Though sometimes, Shelby, is so bloody   
inconsiderate.   
"Serena, dear, you know, from this angle, it looks as if you have a double chin….so have you got a boyfriend yet?"  
And it isn't all about Shelby, she always talks about her son, Darien Diver. I am sick of that name. I swear if I hear it   
once again, I'd puke. Oh, alright, so he is a doctor, he earns ten thousands pounds per month, and he's divorced. Goody, I   
can't wait to meet him. Jolly crighty, mighty, I can't wait. Joy oh joy! No one ever knows what my mother and Shelby are   
plotting against me. It is so bloody obvious sometimes, that I wonder why Shelby and mum just don't say it out loud: " Do get   
together with Darien will you? You two are two sad, pathetic persons, and Serena, don't be a brainless git, he is rich,   
bloody rich!".  
  
Then…there was last Sunday. Everything was perfectly normal, dad was asleep on the couch, Sam yawning over the football   
match, Mina and I cutting the cheese into shapes, until' I heard Shelby's familiar voice.  
  
"Serena, dear, Christmas is coming real soon."  
"Yes, Shelby"  
"There's a pre-Christmas buffet next week in Merrington"  
  
Ok..where is this going?  
  
"Yes?"  
"Well…why don't you come for a change? I'm sure the buffet would do you some good" – Meaning, why don't you stop eating,   
you're bloody big, Serena.  
"I'll see what I can do….but I doubt I could come…Shelby"  
Then my mum got up, looked up from her cup of tea, smiled at me sweetly, and spoke in her cheeriest voice.   
"Oh, Serena, dear, you must come! Darien is going to be there"  
  
Dear god, sometimes I wish my life would be just a little more ordinary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't have the heart to admit at the time, that I was truly desperate, and that going to this Christmas Buffet wasn't only   
for my mother's sake, but also for my own. Believe it or not, single women do not get tired of looking for Mr.Right. And no, our lives aren't really like in the novels, we are not heroic, independent, strong and lean single women. We are a punch of   
pathetic losers, who sit around all day, and pretty much do nothing.  
  
I was looking forward to meeting this Darien Diver. After all, his income certainly wasn't a big problem for me (the divorced   
part, and the fact that he is Shelby's son, might matter somehow, though). So I got there half past noon, fashionably late,   
exactly the right time to miss out on the not-so-wonderful food, yet, manage to have the lovely desert all the same. (^_^)  
  
I walked through the door, flashing "uncles", "aunties", "cousins", "nieces", "nephews", and "whats not" my brightest smile   
possible.   
  
"Mum, where is Mina?"  
"Some sudden business to attend to." My mother replied in her always so cheerful tone.  
"I suppose Samuel has a live altering meeting, too?"  
She kissed my cheeks soundly, and mumbled. "Yes, darling".  
I looked over to Shelby, who almost looked red at the time.  
"You look gorgeous as always, Serena."  
I smiled back at her, why couldn't she just get on with it already.  
"Oh, Serena, there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
Ah, there is the catch.  
  
So, Shelby and my mother, both were tugging at my arms in a ridiculous manner, dragged me to the end of the room.  
By the doors, I saw dad, and a dark-hair man talking. hmm...they don't seem to enjoy their converstation much.   
  
"Oh, Darien! You must meet Serena!"  
  
As, so there was the infamour man himself.  
As the man turned around, I, for the first time, saw someone looking close to Rhett Butler.   
  
He was tall, dark and handsome. Black hair fell on his forehead, his eyes bored into my own, and with a cooling of the   
shoulders, he nodded at me. I would not waste my time describing this man, for it is really a waste of paper and ink,   
describing this man. I guess, it is one of those you must see to understand things.   
"Hello there" He said.  
"Hello there" I numbly answered back.  
I blinked. Mother and Shelby had disappeared…in the blink of my eye. How convenient, why don't I just have a sign on my   
forehead, reading: "I am desperate. Get with me, or else?".  
  
"So…."  
  
"Ahem…- He cleared his throat- Darien Diver"  
  
"Serena Farrar"  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"I see…"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Such productive conversation. He shifted his eyebrows uncomfortably, and after what seemed like an endless coughing fit, he   
spoke.  
  
"I err…I have to go now….so yes..I guess…I'll see you later".   
  
Just like that, Darien Diver turned his back to me, slowly, or as he wanted me to believe it was slow, started moving forward   
the desert table, taking his coat in his hand…and disappeared.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I got back to my humble flat that night, I just started thinking. Really think. About life, about who I am, about the   
people whom I love, even those I hate.  
  
I started thinking about Darien Diver, about Mum, dad, Mina, Sam, Lita, Ami, Ray, Shelby, my neighbour, the girl whom I see   
on the bus everymorning, the lady with the flowers that always stands infront of my building.  
  
Everyone....everything......  
  
  
And for the first time, I realized something that I've always been so wrong, and blinded to see.  
  
Life can't be ordinary....it just doesn't work that way.  
  
  
My life isn't ordinary.  
  
  
The people I know aren't ordinary.  
  
  
  
And....I am not ordinary.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emails are greatly appreciated.  
  
^_^ Thank you.  
  
Sil-chan 


End file.
